narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hibiki Odorite
Hibiki Odorite (Lit, Japanease for Echo Dancer) is a skilled puppeteer from Sunagakure, who is loosely affiliated with the Puppeteers Guild. Her current partner, and old friend within the Puppeteer's Guild, is Seishin Omachu, also known as Seishin the Toymaker. Appearance Hibiki has short red-brown hair, with several fain distinctions of some other colors, this is due to her changing her hair dye ever so often. In her short hair she has 3 small hair-pins. On her left ear is a small silver earring. Due to Hibiki's wild-card and very ruthless behaviour, she has chosen to dress in very odd or 'renegade' type clothing. Her skin is a pink-white, smooth and tempting, of what little is shown. Hibiki has a hour-glass shape. Around her eyes is pink masquera. Her eyes themselves are a dark color, but have a strange hue to them, the reasoning why is unknown. Her clothes are a light blue, and appear Victorian. Her over-shirt has several buttons coming down the center of the shirt. The collar of the shirt has a high color, going up all the way up her neck. The shirts's sleeves end in darker blue cuffs, and ending with two noble lady's gloves. On the over-shirt, are two tears, but these are for looks, one one the chest, and on the left arm. The over-shirt extends outward allowing easy movement. Under neath the over-shirt is a black and white under-shirt, which she primarily uses for combat situations, as the over-shirt is for 'show' and to flaunt her 'un-natural beauty'. On her legs are high stockings, a black color, with a golden brown at the top, which is the color of the lacy design upward. She wears red-ninja sandals, but on these sandals, are small gems, and has a very 'out-there' look. Personality Hibiki is very 'fun' focused. Despite her Kleptomanic problem, all in all, Hibiki is a very polite person. She perfers to keep active, intent on making the perfect puppets. She spends most of her time doing so, stealing, buying or creating the required materials. Alongside, she has a strong hatred for the old and elderly, finding them a waste of society. This can be traced back to her hatred of her adoptive father, to which she later killed with one of his own puppets. Her affection to her puppets is somewhat freakish, calling them perfect and even at one point calling them her 'children' once. Although, this can easily be translated as pride in one's work. Her feelings towards the Puppeteers Guild is that of respect, glad to meet those with intrests and desires like her. Despite this factor, she has yet to reveal her 'perfect' creations to the head of the Puppeteers Guild, Kumo. This is due to her being very selective of who to trust with the knowledge she gives them. Although, she has decided to tell Kumo, this is simply out of respect, and due to him being the leader of their small group. History Hibiki was born into the Odorite clan. A clan of theives and bandits. They spent most their time robbing and attacking anyone that ventured into their part of the South Desert. Which was the most lawless and unprotected area in Sunagakure. Throughout this, until the age of 11, she lived like her parents, she herself becoming ruthless and a thief, their blood ran deep in her. She lived her life like them, until the dreaded day, that they attacked a Puppet Master. This would lead to many of them being killed, and for the Clan to forever scattered. The Puppet Master saw her, she was weak and scared at the time, just like the rest of her cowardly kin, and he saw this as a sign that she was innocent, he was wrong. He raised her, and taught her in the arts of puppetry, to which she learned expediently. Hibiki remained loyal, and kept her hatred hidden, until it was the right time. After he revealed to her his creation of the Chakra Core ,she stole the 'chakra' core he created, and fused it with her own chakra, which caused something in her to go wrong... but she would not find this out until far later. She created and used Raito, infused with the core she attacked her adoptive father and mentor. He defended himself, but she had surpassed him, and then with that, she killed him. When she was 19, she met a boy named Seishin Omachu during a sand-storm, both of them seeking refuge in ruins. As they talked and got to know one another, they found common intrests, and soon became good friends, that friendship has remained strong since that day in the sand-storm. Little else is known about her years as a puppet-master, but with the death of her 'mentor' she joined the Puppeteers Guild. And soon after, she ventured across the world, visiting almost all the Ninja Countires in the hopes of making her puppets perfect... Abilities 'Fire Release' Despite Hibiki knowing how to utilize elemental type Jutsu, she has yet to find a proper and skillful use for it in basic combats, due to her primarily using puppets as a form of combat. Her skill with Fire Style jutsus, is estimated to be B-Rank. Taijutsu Due to Hibiki focusing in the field Puppetry, Hibiki has chosen to put less focus on Taijutsu and hand-to-hand combat. Genjutsu Hibiki has chosen to gain more profeciant skill in the art of Genjutsu, as this helps her aid her puppets in combat, but as the usual with puppet masters, they focus on the puppets instead of themselves as a form of combat. Ninjutsu Hibiki has chosen several Ninjutsus to help aid her puppets in combat, using them to fuel them with more power, speed, or chakra. Through the use of these support Jutsus, she can become a much more powerful threat. 'Puppet Mastery' Ever since Hibiki was a child, she has been fascinated with puppets and has begun to master them with skill and relative ease. This has extended to her being able to control multiple puppets at the same time, but she perfers to keep her puppets with her all the time, instead of with scrolls, and so on. This has led her to constantly being seen with one of her puppets, using minimum chakra to control it, and use it as a personal body-guard and protector. She has multiple puppets, some for offensive combat, others for defense, hybrids, and some are for specialities. Along side all this, she has created a new kind of puppet, the new and strong, Chakra Fused Puppets. Puppets and Chakra Fused Puppetry Chakra Fused Puppets: ''This ability, is the invention of Hibiki Odorite. It is similiar to how a human-puppet might work, but is more robotic and drone like. The core of the puppet, a type of crystal or steel, is infused with the owners chakra, giving a large portion of it. This is closely resembled to animating it on it's own, or to be controlled with-out a user, but this can not be done, so the user must control it as normal. The bonus of this is, the puppet can help itself and make 'instinct' like decisions in combat, (EX: coming to protect it's user, dodging an attack, making a battle tactic) The thoughts are very beastial, and can not come close to human thought, but the chakra infused core, allows the user and the puppet's thoughts to connect, keeping them well coordinated in their attacks and defenses. More will be added soon... '''Rokkotsu Ori:' Rokkotsu Ori, (lit, Japanease for Rib Cage) is Hibiki's first Chakra Fused Puppet, and is desginated as her defensive puppet. In appearance, it is a sinister looking suit of armor, made out of a black metal. The armor itself is extremely jagged and has spikes covering the entirety of it. In between it's legs, it wears a chain-mail kama, that is held onto the suit by a 6-pointed metal star buckle. On it's back is a shredded brown cloak, divided into 4 seperate pieces, extending outward. It's rib-cage, is opened wide, giving a mouth like appearance to the breast-plate, slightly above this open and spiked 'mouth' are two holes for the eyes, which the chakra from the 'Chakra Core' can be seen, it also has a nose like hole, which is meant to make the puppet seem more corrupted and sinister, more alive, to which she did well. On it's shoulder-plates are two jutting spikes, protruding long and tall, curving as they get near the top, similiar to horns. The piece missing from Rokkotsu's body is the head, which Hibiki excluded on purpose, wanting to keep the puppet as a more monster like machine, then a walking suit of armor. It's primary weapons are a shield and sword combo. The sword itself was taken from a Iwagakure Jounin, an expert in Kenjutsu, for the sole purpose of giving her puppet a strong weapon, Hibiki tracked this man, and killed him for said sword. The sword appears to be made of iron or stone. The sword has several chips out of it, due to multiple battles. The sides or flats of the blade are decorated with exotic designs. The sword has a very animal like hilt-guard, making the already fearsome Rokkotsu, even fiercer. It's shield is actually a decoration used on a temple found in Kusagakure, due to it's unique design and appearance, along with the strong obsidian colored steel it was made of, instantly caught Hibiki's eye, and soon after, it was stolen by her. The shield itself is a large box-shaped shield, retaining the jutting spikes that appear similiar to it's armor, along with a beastial visage. The shield has a design of half a Oni or Dragon skull crafted unto it. Raito Karite: 'Raito Karite (lit, Japanease for Light Reaper) is Hibiki's primary puppet, and her desginated offensive puppet. Raito Karite is very much like a Reaper in appearance. His tattered pitch-black robe, covering the entirety of his body, and giving him an ominous and eerie presence. Under neath the robes, are his thin and bone like metal-structure, the metal is framed from flexability at the waist and chest, allowing it to spin it's waist to 180 degrees, a spectacular feat. 'Jabbed' into 'his' back is a large edged cross, that can be used as a throwing projectile or used in emergancy situations as his primary weapon. Tied unto the robe of Raito Karite is a ninja-wire, which holds several crosses, Raito may use these as a ninja would use a Kunai, or even as fist weapon, making the many 'accesories' on Raito deadly weapons, the true purpose of every puppet, to be lethal in every manner, yet beautiful to the eye of the wielder. On the shoulders of the robes, the only other accesory besides the crosses, are the black feathers attached, which have no real purpose, besides to giving him a 'Death Angel' aura, according to Hibiki. Not much is seen of the inside of the robes, but the clawed and animal like feet can be seen. Raito's most commonly seen weapon, is his gothic scythe. The blade of the scythe has a sharp and smooth underside with a jagged point at the end, but the top constrasts, with the top side being reinforced for some defense, along with nine metal pike-barbs. The base of the scythe has a barbed piece, with a throny vine branching up the entirety of the scythe and extending outward from the beginning of the blade. At the end of these thorns is a cross. The source of these crosses, are from Jashin Worshippers, which she found near Amegakure on her ventures, this proving that she is ruthless and relentless in stealing and effectively, she murdered them for their various religious icons, even going as far to melt the Symbol of Jashin at one of their temples, to forge it into the Crosses they are today. The ''Chakra Core of the puppet is unknown, but it is rumored to be the one the necklace that Hibiki wears around her neck, since 'he' is her primary puppet. As a bonus to his light and hollow frame, Hibiki can even control him while 'he' is carrying her, or when she is controlling him from the inside-out, much like the Puppet Masters of old could. Although, her use on the inside of the puppet is limiting, and the defenses of Raito is low, she perfers to keep him in use from close-long ranges. '''Kusari Sebone: Kusari Sebone (lit, Japanease for Chain Spines) Adding Soon... Niku Kyoofu: Niku Kyoofu (lit, Japanease for Flesh Horror) Adding Soon... Aruiteimusu Yoroi: Aruiteimusu Yoroi (lit, Japanease for Walking Armor) Adding Soon... Relationships Family: Hibiki Odorite's family was a band of petty thieves, who roamed the deserts of Suna doing harm to any, and stealing whatever they wanted. Hibiki at that time, was too young to 'aid' in her families buisness, but the last item the Odorite family tried to steal... it was probably for the best. They had attempted to steal a puppet from a puppet master, to sell it off to the Puppet Brigade in Sunagakure, this was a foolish act, and the entire Odorite Clan payed the price, all except Hibiki. The 'puppeteer' decided that she was innocent of such degenerate crimes, and chose to let her live, but he knew, that no child could survive alone in the desert, he chose to raise her as his own. At this point, Hibiki was 10. She spent the rest of her life loathing that man, but she put up a smile, and she learned his techniques, she studied under him out of the desire to gain his power. And when he revealed to her the blue-prints for a Chakra Fused Puppet, his use was out-lived. She had suprassed him in skill, and she would kill him for the plans. She had gained revenge, and then some. Quotes "Hmm... doesn't look like anyone has any use for this anymore, I'll put it to better use!" "Your no match for my puppets, you'll be dead as quick as a 3... 2... 1... kill them Rokkoutsu!" "I am the Puppet Queen, who do you think you are, and even then, how could you think your even a match for me?" "You see this, dear 'Master', are you witnessing my true potential?! I never forgave you, you weak old man, and I shall show you, what I have planned for you, ever since my Clan was murdered by you!" Hibiki moments before attacking her 'foster-father'. Trivia *Hibiki Odorite is my first Sunagakure Ninja, and my first Puppeteer. *Hibiki's hobbies include: Challanging other Ninja for their unique weaponry, perfercting her puppets, and reading dark novels. *Hibiki's favorite foods are: Clam Chowder Soup and Apples, her least favorite being: Chocolates and Beef. **Hibiki hates: Other looters or grave-robbers, and Konohagakure Ninja. **Hibiki's theme is: Preety Rave Girl, and her Fighting Theme being: Let It Rock - by Kevin Rudolf. **Hibiki has no record of official missions. *Hibiki is claustrophobic, the fear of confined spaces. *Hibiki has passive-aggresive disorder. *Hibiki is Kleptomanic. Category:Female Category:Characters who's blood type is A Category:Ninja